The objective of this grant request is the provision of needed items of equipment to improve care and maintenance of research animals to better support ongoing biomedical research at the Southern Illinois University School of Medicine. The specific aims are to provide dog/cat runs and rabbit cages to replace older runs and cages and to provide runs and cages capable of accommodating larger sized dogs and rabbits.